a little problem?
by neon-san
Summary: el espadachin y el cocinero de los mugiwara tienen un relacion desde hace tiempo, pero Zoro no quiere que nadie se entere aun, ¿porque sera eso? pero pasaran varias cosas que haran que el mismo lo revele ZOSAN


Todos en el Going Merry se encontraban dormidos, el sol apenas estaba haciendo su aparicion en el horizonte, no se escuchaba mas que el sonido de las olas golpeando suavemente en el barco. En la torre de vigilancia donde supuestamente tenia que estar haciendo guardia Zoro, este se encontraba acostado en el suelo con el torso desnudo, mientras que acostado en su pecho estaba el rubio respirando tranquilamente, el peliverde lo tenia fuertemente aprisionado en sus brazos de forma posesiva.

-¡COMIDA!-. Se escucha el grito estrenduoso del capitan lo que hace que Zoro gruña y empieze a abrir su ojo topandose con la tierna imagen del cocinero acurrucado en su pecho totalmente desnudo, permitiendose esbozar una sonrisa sincera-. ¡SANJI, COMIDA!

Con ese segundo grito el lindo rubio gime bajito entreabriendo sus ojos topandose con la mirada del espadachin, le sonrie, pero pronto se ruboriza al notar como la grande mano de este se desliza a sus gluteos acariciandolos suavemente, para despues separarlas y acariciar su entrada notando que aun se encontraba humeda.

-idiota, no querras hacerlo otra vez, Luffy me esta llamando

-que llame todo lo que quiera -. se endereza poniendose encima del rubio empezando a besar ese blanco y suave cuello.

-jadea un poco-. Que nunca te cansas

-de ti nunca ero-cook besando su cuello bajando lentamente mientras que con su mano acariciaba una de sus largas y blanca pierna.

-¡SANJI, QUIERO COMER YA!

de pronto por la puerta se asoma el capitan haciendo que ambos hombres se detuvieran en seco, el espadachin se separa de inmediato -. cocinero, deja de ser un inutil y no te caigas arrastrandome contigo.

-¿eh?

El rubio sintio como su corazon se hacia chiquito, no soportaba que el marimo que supuestamente le amaba se portara asi con el, solo con la unica excusa de que no queria que nadie se enterara de la relacion que llevaban hace tiempo.

-tratando de parecer que no pasaba nada- Lu-Luffy ya voy, solo espera un poco

-si no muy seguro, el no era nada tonto y noto rapidamente la atmosfera que se empezo a crear, pero tambien noto como el brillo de los ojos del rubio se fue opacando, algo le decia que no devia intervenir, asi que siendo por primera vez prudente, cerro la puerta y se fue a sentarse esperando el desayuno.

Zoro suspira aliviado al ver que su capitan se fue y no cuestiono nada, por lo que supuso que se creyo lo que dijo, se voltea para seguir con lo que dejo pero ve como su amante ya se habia puesto los pantalones. ¿que haces?

-vistiendome, tengo que preparar el desayuno contesta secamente mientras se terminaba de acomodar su corbata

lo detiene del brazo-. Estas enojado?

-no, ahora sueltame... no querras que vuelva y hay note que pasa algo RARO entre los dos-. Remarca la palabra raro viendo al espadachin dolido

-ya lo hemos hablado, aun no quiero que ellos lo sepan

-¡pero no me has dicho porque! volteandose bruscamente, grave error, sintio como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y se tiene que agarrar del espadachin para no caer de bruces al suelo.

-¡sanji! sostiene de la cintura, lo ve preocupado al ver que de pronto se puso mas blanco que el papel -. ¿que pasa? encamina al sillon sentandolo con cuidado-. Llamare a Chopper.

Sanji le toma de la manga para que no se mueva de su lado-. No es nada marimo sus ojos tomando aire para empezar a pararse lentamente -. ya se me esta pasando, quita esa cara

-es la unica que tengo suelta su cintura, aun sentia que se iva a desvanecer

-esa de preocupado, no te queda... asi que Roronoa Zoro me podria soltar antes de que nuestro capitan se muera de hambre.

A regañadientes suelta su estrecha cintura y se aleja de ese calido cuerpo que tanto amaba, pero por su orgullo nunca le decia aquellas palabras, estaba seguro de que el rubio las deseaba ohir, pero aun estaba esa pared que el mismo creo.

- yo te avisare cuando todo este listo -. aun la palidez no se le iva, el mismo Sanji sentia todo el cuerpo pesado, pero tambien su orgullo no le permitia mostrarse debil, dandole una triste mirada a la espalda del espadachin baja las escaleras dirigiendose a la cocina.

Zoro al verse solo se sienta dando un suspiro de frustracion.

()()()()()()

-cocinero-san, buenos dias arqueologa al verlo entrar le saluda con una sonrisa

-Robin-chwan ¡buenos dias! ¿estas sola?

Sin quitar su sonrisa -. si, parece que pasaste una muy buena noche ¿no cocinero-san?

Un rubor aparece en su palida mejilla -. n-no se de que hablas Robin-chwan da la espalda para ocultar su sonrojo mientras empieza a buscar los ingredientes para preparar la comida.

La pelinegra le ve con una mirada tierna, para despues seguir leyendo su libro.

-Sanji-kun, ya esta la comida.

-¡Nami-Swan! -. con corazoncitos empieza girar aldedor de ella, se tiene que detener de golpe al volver el mareo haciendo que se sostenga en el borde de la mesa, la arqueologa se para de golpe y junto a la navegante se le acercan preocupadas.

-¡Sanji-kun!/ ¡Cocinero-san!

-es-estoy bien de sonreir para quitar la mirada preocupada de ambas-. No he comido, tal vez sea por eso

-yo tampoco Sanji-kun, pero no por eso me estoy casi desmayando

-estas muy palido cocinero-san, sera mejor que te sientes

-tengo que terminar la comida, sino el que se desmallara sera Luffy

-ese come todo lo que se le ponga enfrente, si de milagro no nos ha almorzado a nosotros

-rie nervioso-. En serio estoy bien, a lo mejor me estoy resfriando, mas tarde ir con Chopper

-tu ganas cocinero-san, pero nosotros te ayudaremos con los preparativos

-¡es todo un placer!-. Exclama animado, las chicas se ponen a cada lado suyo para tomar un poco de precaucion, ellas sabian que el rubio nunca admitiria que se siente mal para no preocuparlas.

-ME MUERO DE HAMBRE-. Entran casi tumbando la puerta, Luffy, Chopper y Ussopp

-hey cejas, ya esta la comida

-yohohoho, quiero un poco de leche

-si, si, ya esta la comida -. con la ayuda de las unicas mujeres empiezan a servir la comida

-hey, no vino el marimo con ustedes

-swa lonifo ( esta dormido) un gran pedazo de carne en la boca le contesta Luffy-

-ire por ese idiota, sino Luffy se terminara la comida

-Cocinero-san, no quieres que mejor vaya yo

-claro que no te molestaria con eso Robin-chwan-. Le sonrie -. mejor come antes de que nuestro capitan nos deje sin nada

Sanji sale de la cocia mientras se ohia como se peleaban con Luffy que nunca se le quitaria esa mania de robarles comida mientras se distraian. Se dirige nuevamente a la torre de vigia, se asoma por la puertita y ve que el marimo se encontraba acostado en donde el anteriormente estaba, con una sonrisa tierna se dirige hacia este.

-hay marimo, no puedo creer que te quedaras dormido despues de que me riendo levemente.

Se le acerca, al estar a su lado se arrodiya para volver a cubrirlo con la manta, no queria despertarlo, ya despues le haria comida solo a el, claro, sin que nadie supiera. Cuando estaba a punto de cubrirlo nuevamente con la manta un susurro por parte del marimo hace que suelte la manta y abra los ojos sorprendido.

-Kuina da la vuelta dandole la espalda al rubio-. No te vayas... quedate a mi lado

el rubio sintio como su corazon se contraia dolorosamente en su pecho, los labios le empezaron a temblar, prueba de que de un momento a otro empezaria a llorar, se levanta como puede, llendose lo mas rapido de ahi.

TBC


End file.
